This invention relates to a pillow or cushion for use as a head rest in a bathtub and more particularly to a cushion of this type which may be readily attached and detached from a bathtub by suction cup means permanently secured within an outer covering of the cushion in a water tight sealed manner.
Bath cushions for use as a head rest have been proposed in the prior art for some time. Such cushions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,461,880; 1,954,940 and 1,953,798 which are either of a sponge rubber material encased within a covering impervious to water or are merely a solid rubberized material. Also known is a cushion which is inflatable. Neither the solid material cushions nor the inflatable cushions are comfortable to a user and thus apparently have been commercially unsuccessful. Since the known cushions generally have suction cup means for removably attaching the cushion to the tub wall, difficulty exists with the covered sponge rubber cushion. The suction cups have been attached directly to the covering and thus after minimal use leakage occurs in the interface between the suction cups and the covering. In Curran U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,880 the suction cups were attached to straps bridging the rear of the cushion so as to avoid this problem. However, in this proposal the suction cups were attached with screws and bolts which were subjected to the effects of the bath water. Other examples of head rests and the like using suction cups attached in similar manner in a bathtub or basin environment are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,825,069; 2,167,178 and 2,161,590.